


Irregular Orbit

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostate Milking, demisexual Suren, god bless Colin Wilkes, subtle praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Suren was a little curious about some of the boys'intimacy, and when both Damian and Jon suggest he let Colin make him feel good, he agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "irregular orbit", which I just left as the title 'cause it sorta stuck with me. I thought it fit since these guys are deviating from their norm, and letting their relationship grow.
> 
> Also I really _really_ need to get on writing these four more.

Suren pressed his face into Damian’s belly, feeling  _ strange _ laid out on the bed as he was. Damian was carding his fingers through his outgrown hair, slowly playing with the locks, brushing the back of his neck, between his bare shoulder blades. Suren focused on it, ignored the slight chill on his skin that came from being naked and  _ not _ being curled up under the blanket with someone.

 

There were hands, on the back of his thighs. He tensed for a moment, before relaxing as they rubbed gently, massaging the muscle. “You’re sure about this?” Colin asked, and Suren didn’t lift his head. He mumbled something, and next to him, Jon huffed.

 

“Gotta speak up,” he said, but when he reached over, instead of playing jabbing his side, he rubbed his shoulder. “If you’re uncomfortable-”

 

“Then I’ll stop. At any point.”

 

Suren lifted his head, glanced up at Damian, who was nodding. “Beloved?” he whispered, and Suren sighed, shifting- feeling strangely excited, with Colin’s hands on his thighs. He hadn’t been touched in so long, and the last time he’d watched these three- which had ended with Damian’s mouth on him, because Suren had been  _ hard _ when he didn’t expect it- his interest had been piqued enough to make him curious, make him think about all the ways they got off that he  _ didn’t _ .

 

“Yes,” he finally said, “s’long as Damian stays right here.”

 

Maybe it wasn’t  _ fair _ that he was most comfortable with Damian, that he loved him with such an intensity he wasn’t sure it could ever be mirrored properly, to someone else. But life wasn’t  _ fair _ , and he knew their dynamic wasn’t a perfect circle. He knew everyone’s tie to Damian may always be stronger than a tie to the other.

 

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t see the changes- couldn’t see the excessive comfort that had grown, between Colin and Jon.

 

“I will go nowhere,” Damian promised. “Whatever you need from me, you have.”

 

“You’re in good hands,” Jon said, folding his legs up, tucking his feet beneath his knees. “Really. Colin is  _ good _ Suren. Like, you’re mind is gonna be blown.”

 

Colin blushed a little, and Damian smiled.

 

“I second that.” Suren nuzzled back into Damian’s belly, smelled laundry soap on his shirt, his cologne beneath, and relaxed into his heat. When Colin’s hands moved higher, rubbed over his ass, he didn’t tense. He sighed, almost shivered when Colin pulled at the flesh, exposed his hole.

 

“Do you want me to eat you out?” Colin asked, and Suren sucked at his tongue,  _ thought _ about it.

 

“No,” he mumbled, “only what we talked about.”

 

Which was Colin’s fingers inside him. Colin’s fingers pushing at all the right places that Suren couldn’t seem to get himself. Colin getting him off just like that, however he saw fit.

 

“Okay,” Colin whispered, his hands moving back off his ass, rubbing his thighs. He held his hand out, and Jon passed him the lube, still watching but with no physical contact to anyone. Suren heard the bottle open, and got his arms up around Damian’s waist, holding on as his boyfriend continued to rub his upper back. “This might be cold,” Colin said, softly, and Suren nodded. He still squirmed, gave a little gasp when Colin’s cool, slick fingers were rubbing against his hole, coating the muscle gently. Damian held him a little tighter, and Suren was happy to focus on his heat instead-

 

That is, until Colin slipped a single finger into him. He moved it slowly, until it was fully inside Suren. Suren exhaled, squirming again, and Colin’s other hand was on the small of his back, applying gentle pressure.

 

“Okay?” he asked, and Suren sucked at his tongue for a moment.

 

“Yes,” he finally admitted. Maybe a bit strange, because he’d tried it on himself, but  _ never _ with anyone else. Not even Damian. And the fact that a first wouldn’t be with  _ him _ , it made the whole thing…  _ weird _ . But not  _ bad _ , he didn’t think.

 

“Okay,” Colin whispered, sliding his finger back before easing it in again. It didn’t feel much different from Suren’s own, didn’t feel like that gleeful  _ delight _ he always saw on Damian’s face, when Colin or Jon had their fingers in him. “I just have to get you used to it,” Colin was saying, still gently thrusting his finger, “and then I promise it’ll be good.”

 

Suren gave a nod, into Damian’s belly. He  _ believed _ Colin, he truly did. He knew that no one in this room would do anything he didn’t like, anything he didn’t want. And he trusted when Damian had said that he thought Colin would be better, to do this to him for the first time. Better because he was so  _ good _ .

 

Suren began to get used to the feeling, relaxing a little. Moments into that, Colin’s second finger was in his body, and Suren had this strange sort of  _ full _ feeling he wasn’t ready for. He choked gently, Colin’s fingers scissoring- and the sound turned into a high pitched whine.

 

“Beloved?” Damian asked, and Suren lifted his head, looked through his hair up at his boyfriend.

 

“M’okay,” he managed, as Colin did it again, before gently sliding his fingers deeper. Suren shivered, and Colin’s hand was pushing on his back again. He felt his fingers curl, sliding along his walls, before they brushed something very gently that had Suren gasping. The moment he did, Colin paused, pressed harder, and Suren nearly thrashed, hips bucking down into the bed, a whine escaping him.

 

“Found it,” Colin said, and there was a grin, on his face. He rubbed his fingerpads against Suren’s prostate, and Suren began to pant instantly, feeling his cock twitching, throbbing between he and the bed. He tried to lift his hips, to push back towards Colin’s hand, was beginning to forget completely where he even was or what was happening, just knew he needed this, needed more, needed something-

 

“Relax,” Damian said, fingers tangling in Suren’s hair. His nails gently scraped his scalp, and Suren shivered. “Colin will make you feel good, beloved. Trust him.”

 

“He’ll make you come harder than you  _ ever _ have,” Jon piped in, and he was grinning. “Seriously.”

 

Colin chuckled, and the sound was warm. He had a good laugh, the overly warm kind, like there wasn’t a bone in his body that was ever anything but optimistic and happy. Suren felt his belly going warm, and he pushed his face into Damian’s tshirt, got it between his teeth as Colin rubbed a bit harder.  Suren bucked back, and Colin’s free hand was on his thigh now, squeezing.

 

“Do you think you can get on your back?” he asked, his fingers moving lighter now. “I think I can make you relax more.”

 

Suren nodded, and when Colin’s fingers pull from his body he whimpered. He didn’t  _ mean _ to, but he couldn’t help himself. Colin gave his thigh a pat though, like it was  _ okay _ , and carefully Suren turned over. Behind him, Damian was grabbing a pillow, settling it in his lap so that when Suren laid back, he was comfortable.

 

Suren realized, as he settled, that he was completely hard. He had no idea when it had happened, but his cock was resting against his belly, flushed like his cheeks. He blushed more, glancing away, even as Colin leaned over, kissed the jut of his hip bone.

 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, and his breath on Suren’s skin wasn’t something he had expected to like so much. He almost wanted to ask Colin to touch him, to grasp his cock and just  _ exhale _ against the fiery flesh- but he  _ wouldn’t _ . Because he wanted to know exactly what Colin had planned for him.

 

When Colin’s hands slipped between his thighs, Suren opened them faster and wider than he meant to. He arched slightly when Colin’s hand slipped beneath his body, sighing as two fingers pushed back into his body. It took all of two curls of his fingers for Colin to find his prostate again, and Suren was gasping, arching.

 

“Lay still,” Colin said, and Suren wasn’t sure how that was even  _ possible _ . Each touch made him want to squirm, made him want to rut into something, want to reach down and wrap his hand around his cock. “Trust me,” Colin added, gently sliding his fingers along Suren’s sweet spot. “You’ll feel so good. I promise I’ll get you there.”

 

Suren nodded, trying to force himself to lay still. He felt Damian leaned down, wrapping his arms over his chest, kissing his hair and murmuring his name. He tried to focus on that, but his cock was aching now, and when Colin slid his other hand up one thigh, to the juncture, it brushed his balls and Suren was throwing his head back, whining loudly and bucking his hips. Damian was hushing him, but what was more prominent was the hand that suddenly splayed on his belly, applying gentle pressure.

 

Suren opened his eyes, turned his head, and Jon was looking at him, pretty blue eyes and this little smile he could never wipe off his lips. His thumb rubbed a little soothing circle, right by Suren’s belly button, and Suren tipped his head back again, closing his eyes as Colin’s fingers continued to push gently at his prostate. He tried to relax, to ignore the way his cock throbbed. He focused on Damian’s hands on his chest, on Jon’s on his belly, on the way that it felt  _ natural _ to be open and willing, for Colin.

 

“That’s it,” Colin whispered, giving Suren’s thigh an affectionate squeeze. “Stay relaxed like that. Drift.”

 

And Suren  _ did _ . He tried to even out his breathing, focused on each inhale and exhale, until he felt a  _ calm _ running through him. One that shouldn’t have been, not with the fact that his cock was still hard- but he could admit he’d been  _ harder _ before- not with Colin’s fingers still working inside him.

 

“You’re doing so good.” Jon now. Jon with his sweet country-laced voice, that subtle little tell to his voice that was just enough for all of them to refer to him as their  _ country boy _ \- even if he had spent plenty of his life in the city. Jon with his big blue eyes and cocky but true smile and-

 

He was telling Suren he was  _ good _ .

 

Suren’s cock twitched, leaked a wave of precum on his belly. There was a mess of it there, Suren came to realize, one drop rolling down his side. His breath hitched, and he heard Damian murmur his name.

 

“Do you like when I say that?” Jon asked, “tell you you’re wonderful?” Suren nodded, feeling his body slowly growing light. His blood felt like it was buzzing, static filling his veins and wrapping around his spinal cord. “You’re so pretty like this. You feel good, right?”

 

Suren nodded. So good he swore his entire body felt each gentle touch, each nerve alive and throbbing with a heavy thrum of desire. He sighed, and Colin pushed against his prostate a bit harder, rubbed in solid drags of his fingers. Suren bit his lip, curled his toes, and felt the first wave sliding over him. It didn’t slam the breath from his lungs, as orgasms had before, when he was rutting desperately against Damian, grasping at his arms and kissing him like he was starving and Damian’s tongue was the fruit of life.

 

It washed over him once, left him tingling all over. Cum dribbled over his belly, not shooting up towards his chest, and then Colin pressed again and it happened  _ again _ . Wave after wave, until Suren’s body was empty, a thick pool of cum on his belly, slowly sliding down his side. He mewled, curling his fingers, his toes, swearing he couldn’t even feel them, as Colin’s fingers slowed,  _ slowed _ \- stilled.

 

“Suren?” His voice was so far away, and Suren wanted to reached for it. Instead he mumbled something incoherent, tipping back more, and Damian’s hands were in his hair, stroking it back from his face. “Baby, can you say something?”

 

Colin didn’t call him  _ baby _ . Except he had, and Suren couldn’t find a reason to dislike it. He mumbled again, and he thought it was Colin’s name, but he couldn’t be sure, until the redhead was chuckling, squeezing his thigh. He pulled his fingers out slowly, and Suren  _ missed _ them, but he was so deep in his aftershocks he couldn’t believe he could take more.

 

Colin grabbed for the towel he’d left on the bed, wiping off his slick fingers, before leaning over Suren, cleaning him up very gently. Suren sighed, arched towards the touch, and Jon pulled his hand back. Damian continued to pet his hair, was focused on him completely.

 

“You’re like, magical,” Jon said, as Colin finished cleaning up Suren. He folded the towel and set it aside, brushing his free, long hair back.

 

“Just had practice.” He looked at the meta, flashed a grin, and Jon shifted, awkwardly trying to unfold and refold- and Colin knew, trying to hide how obviously tight his jeans had gotten, watching that. He leaned over, pressed his hand just above Jon’s knee, inclining his head and looking up. “Want a little relief yourself?”

 

“This… was about him,” Jon said, swallowing, and Colin just kept  _ smiling _ .

 

“It  _ was _ . I gave Suren exactly what I promised I would. He needs to relax and enjoy the aftershocks. Damian has him now. And if you want…” Colin paused, before he finished, quieter, “you can have me.”

 

Jon held his gaze, before he nodded slowly. Colin gave his leg another squeeze, before he climbed off the bed. He settled down on his knees, and Jon turned, swung his legs over the side, had his back to Damian and Suren, as if giving them privacy. Colin reached up, worked at Jon’s belt and then his fly, deft fingers getting them open faster than he could have himself. Colin didn’t tease, simply eased the waistband of Jon’s briefs down until it rested snugly at the base of his cock.

 

He wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroked up slowly, and Jon fisted his hands, pressed them against his own thighs. “Draw it out or…” Colin trailed off, and Jon swallowed thickly.

 

“No,” he managed, trying to gently push his hips towards Colin. “Just… just let me get off.  _ Please _ .”

 

He almost didn’t want to admit what watching that had done to him- but Jon had watched and thought what it’d be like, to be in  _ Suren’s _ spot. He knew what Colin’s fingers felt like in him, knew how comforting Damian’s heat was, his voice when it was low and quiet.

 

Colin gave a little nod, leaned in and opened his mouth. His tongue was hot, and Jon groaned, watched as Colin eased half way down his cock, his fist covering the rest. Jon knew Colin could take him all, that he  _ swore _ he had no gag reflex and was too damn good at everything he did- but this allowed him to move faster, to squeeze Jon’s cock harder, the way he liked.

 

His head bobbed with his moving fist, and Jon dug his nails into his palms, before his hands slid from his own thighs to the bed, grasping at it as he lifted his hips. He could feel Damian’s eyes behind him, boring into his back, studying him.

 

Wondering exactly what Jon wanted Colin to do to him.

 

“Col,” he breathed, “fuck, use your tongue more.” Colin complied, moving up to drag his tongue along Jon’s cockhead, the rob within it pushing against tender skin. Jon whimpered, Colin’s hand pumping quickly, before he was pushing the ball at the end of the piercing against that bundle of nerves, just beneath Jon’s glans.

 

That did it, had Jon howling and coming hard, onto Colin’s lips, tongue. It rolled down his chin, left him a mess, as he leaned back, stroked Jon until his cock stopped pulsing. He stared up with those pretty green eyes, flushed cheeks and mouth and chin a  _ mess _ , and Jon could only groan, flopping back heavily and panting, as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

Colin stood up slowly, sank one hand into his own hair, pushing it back, and turned his stare to Damian next. Damian’s lips quirked into the  _ faintest _ of smirks, before he was bending over, whispering to Suren, guiding him off his lap. Suren moved, lazily but more alert now, curling up close to Jon’s head, as Damian settled back into the pillows.

 

Colin walked around the bed, licking his lips and beginning to take care of the mess Jon had left on him. He climbed onto the bed, straddled one of Damian’s thighs, and Damian was tugging him in by a hold on his tshirt, reaching up and dragging his index finger up to the corner of his mouth, gathering some of Jon’s still warm cum. He pushed his finger into Colin’s mouth, and Colin sucked gently, swirling his tongue around it.

 

“You’re taking care of all of us,” Damian whispered, letting go of Colin’s shirt and reaching down, flicking open the button of his jeans one handed. “Take care of yourself with me now.”

 

Colin whined, and Damian could barely get his fly down, with how hard he was. Colin’s own hands were scrambling for Damian’s pants, getting them open and freeing his cock. Damian sighed, with Colin’s fist around him, took his time dragging the waistband of Colin’s boxer briefs down. His fist was loose as it ran up along Colin’s erection, fingers barely grazing his glans, his piercing. Colin whimpered, but didn’t let up on how he was stroking Damian.

 

“Dames,” he breathed, “c’mon babe, don’t  _ tease _ .” He leaned in, tilted his head, and Damian met him, kissed his heated, bitter lips. Colin sucked at his lower lip, groaning when Damian’s hand finally tightened around his cock, stroking him properly. Colin tried to slid his tongue into’ Damian’s mouth, but for once Damian’s was pushing back. Their kiss was wet, and the sounds of it seemed to echo in the room, until Colin was shaking and gasping, and he was  _ giving in _ , coming over Damian’s fist. Damian smiled, mumbled his name into his mouth, his other hand reaching for Colin’s waist, holding onto him.

 

He was slowly his hand, when Colin reached down, grabbed his wrist and forced his hand away. He doubled over, arching his back as he opened his mouth, swallowed Damian in and took him all the way to his throat, so his nose was pressing to the dark curls at his groin. Damian gasped, tossed his head back and shivered- and when he felt Colin sliding back up, then all the way down again, just  _ once _ , it was enough. It was more than again.

 

Damian came over his tongue, almost against his throat. He could feel Colin swallowing, and trembled in his thighs over it, until Colin was pulling back, gasping. He was panting heavily, teetering a little to once side, before Damian was reaching out with his clean hand, bracing his shoulder.

 

“Beloved,” he was saying, and then there was  _ another _ set of hands on him.

 

Jon, this time.

 

“Hey, c’mon Col, lay down. That was a lot.” Colin didn’t argue, as Damian shifted towards the edge of the bed. Colin flopped down, on his side, and Jon rubbed his back, sitting next to him. Damian was fixing his own clothing, as Colin felt someone crawling over his legs- and then Suren, nestling into his chest.

 

Colin sighed, draped an arm over him, pressed his face down into his soft hair. Suren didn’t normally curl up with him like this- not when Damian was  _ right there _ . Colin was conscious enough to be aware of that.

 

“You really spoil us,” Jon said, his hand finding where Colin’s tshirt was riding up, and rubbing his thumb over a patch of freckles.

 

“He’s right,” Damian pointed out, tossing a tissue onto his nightstand and turning, reaching over Suren to brush back Colin’s hair. “You are wonderful, beloved.”

 

“Only ‘cause you all are wonderful to me,” Colin mumbled, dipping his head again so he could kiss Suren’s hair. “You alive?”

 

“Barely,” Suren admitted, his hand loosely grasping at Colin’s tshirt. He tipped his head up, got a clumsy kiss to Colin’s chin. “We should do that more often.”

 

Colin quirked a brow, and Jon was  _ laughing _ , very loudly. “Give us ten minutes,” he said, and Damian reached across the two, smacking Jon’s arm.

 

“ _ Kent _ ,” he warned, and Jon only grinned, toothy and charming. “Of course we can,” Damian said, looking down at Suren. “But maybe we should relax first.”

 

“Way ahead of you,” Suren agreed, closing his eyes. “Just… wake me in ten minutes.”

 

“You mean  _ three hours _ .”

 

Another smack to Jon’s arm.

 

“You are lucky I love you,” Damian said, and Colin sighed, closing his eyes too and keeping Suren tight to him. He figured they were all lucky Damian loved them- and lucky that maybe, they were really learning to love each other as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyone else aside of me suddenly want more Colin/Jon?


End file.
